Page Vierge
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: The GazettE Tout commence sur une page vierge...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** L'aut'débile de Yakineko xD  
**Titre :** Page vierge.  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas (encore) arrivé !  
**Genre : **J'en sais rien  
**PairingS :** Z'allez le découvrir toutes seules comme des grandes.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Une page vierge... Voilà ce qui m'a fait écrire.

**Une page vierge. C'est souvent comme ça que tout commence : sur une page vierge. Et on y place des notes, des nombres, des mots. Et tout ça mélangé, ça donne une chanson. Après, il faut les interpréter. Avec des instruments, et des micros. Des sons et des voix. Enfin, quand on la connaît par coeur, la feuille ne sert plus à rien, et on l'oublie...**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Octobre 2007__, appartement de Ruki, peu le départ pour l'Europe._

"Ruki, dépèches-toi ! On va finir par arriver en retard et les autres seront déjà partis !"  
"Aaah oui, je sais Aoi, j'arrive !"

Le jeune chanteur vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, colla une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'Gazerock is not dead', y jeta un oeil et afficha un sourire satisfait.

"Bon, Ruki, je monte !"  
"NON ! Tu vas..."

BOUM. Comme prévu, Aoi était tombé.

"..Tomber."  
"Quand est-ce que tu vas ranger ton appartement ?!" demanda, énervé le guitariste brun.  
"En rentrant !" clama le chanteur.

Celui-ci regarda une feuille attérir sur le ventre d'Aoi, la prit et la regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le guitariste en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Ruki.

L'autre ne répondit rien, fasciné par ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"C'est..." hésita-t-il. "C'est Silly God Disco..."

Il dévoilà à son ami une feuille gribouillée de toute part, quelques notes sur des portées, des tablatures incomplètes, et des paroles mal écrites.

"Woah... C'est aussi chaotique que ta chambre..."  
"Merci Aoi je t'aime," répondit le blond, vexé.  
"Te fâche pas"

Aoi lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis sortit son portable qui commençait à vibrer... Il décrocha.

"Ah, Reita... Oui je sais, mais 'est la faute de Ruki... Mais non, débile... Oui, on part," il soupira, "t'énerves pas... Non, pas question de subir la colère de maman Kai !"

Il regarda Ruki, le visage livide.

"Ruki, faut vraiment qu'on se dépèche ou la tornade Kai va se déchaîner sur nous..."

Le chanteur arbora la même expressoion que son ami, attrapa sa valise et dévala les escaliers, suivi de près par le guitariste brun. Tous deux entrèrent dans la voiture, et Aoi démarra en trombe.

"Au fait, Aoi-chan," soupira Ruki, une fois soulagé. "T'en es où avec Reita ?"

L'interessé freina brusquement, arrivant au parking du studio.

"Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"  
"Réponds."  
"Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"  
"Ré-ponds !"  
"Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"  
"AOI !"  
"Et toi, avec Uruha ?"  
"..."

Le chanteur fit une moue renfrognée et se tut, allant rejoindre les autres membres du groupe dans le local. LA première réaction du guitariste blond fut de ses jeter au cou d'Aoi et de lui faire un gros câlin.

"Aoi-chaaaaaaaan !" fit-il.  
"Oui, Uruha, je sais que tu m'aimes," répondit le brun en riant.

Il ne vit pas Reita s'approcher, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, que Ruki savait en réalité triste et jaloux.

"Hey, vous sautez pas dessus au milieu de la salle, c'est pas vlasse," lança le bassiste, juste avant que Kai ne déboule dans la salle.  
"Hop hop hop !" Hurla le leader. "Tout le monde en voiture, on part à l'aéroport tout de suite !"

Tous acquiescièrent, embarquant dans le véhicule. Seul Ruki resta avec Kai.

"Kai-chan..."  
"Mais non, tu crois vraiment qu'il aime Aoi ?"  
"Il fait rien pour prouver le contraire."  
"Tu crois vraiment qu'il le montrerait ?"  
"...Non..."

Kai avait raison, encore une fois. Pff, pas juste. Ruki tira la langue au batteur, puis partit rejoindre les autres.

"Grouilles, tu vas être en retard :" ajouta-t-il en se retournant.  
"Parles pour toi !"

Kai l'avait déjà rattrappé, et même dépassé. Tous deux se rendirent dans le mini-bus, y plaçant leurs valises, et Reita démarra, direction l'aéroport.

Voilà, c'était comme ça, comme une page vierge sur laquelle on va composer.  
Et la nouvelle compo s'appelle "Europe."


	2. Journal de Bord 1  18h22

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 1 - 18h22 - Quelque part au dessus de la Chine._

_Je suis un peu nerveux. Je tremble en écrivant ces mots : cette page restée trop longtemps vierge, je la remplis enfin; et ça, ça me rend nerveux. C'est un peu débile, non ? Mais c'est comme ça, et puis tant pis. Aoi dort. Reita aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre; d'ailleurs, Reita a la tête sur l'épaule d'Aoi. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux... Moi, je suis entre Uruha (qui dort la tête contre le hublot, d'ailleurs ce grand idiot m'empêche de voir le paysage) et Kai (qui joue à la PSP, faudra que je la lui emprunte, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer). Une hôtesse de l'air me donne une couverture; bonne idée, je vais dormir, moi aussi._

_Ruki_


	3. Journal de Bord 1  19h37

_**Journal de bord**  
_

_Jour 1 - 19h37 - Quelque part entre la Chine et l'Inde._

_Il s'est endormi... Parfait. Je suis le seul encore éveillé, alors c'est l'occasion d'en profiter... Je sais, pour avoir longtemps vécu avec lui, que Ruki a le someil lourd. Poussons-le légèrement... Voilà. Tout contre Uruha. Et notre guitariste qui passe son bras autour de l'épaule du chanteur... Adorable ! Je vais pouvoir me préoccuper un peu de moi-même, de ma PSP, et de... Ah, Reita vient de se réveiller... Zut. La tête qu'il fait en voyant qu'il se reposait sur Aoi, non, franchement, c'est trop drôle. Et en plus il rougit ! Non mais franchement, on dirait des pucelles, ces quatre-là. Ah... Mon téléphone vibre. Je suis demandé, on dirait !_

_Kai_


	4. Journal de Bord 1  23h00

_**Journal de bord**  
_

_Jour 1 - 23h - Quelque part au-dessus de l'Inde._

_Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... Non, franchement, qu'est-ce que j'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie... Ils dorment tous, à part Kai qui s'éclate tout seul sur sa PSP en répondant de temps à autre à un quelconque message sur son téléphone. Géniaaaaaal...Je serais un gosse, je lançerais l'habituel "c'est quand qu'on arrive" à maman Kai, juste pour l'embêter... Quoi, c'est choquant de parler de "maman Kai" ? Mais regardez-le ! Une vraie mère ! J'lui souhaite d'avoir des gosses, tiens. Ça lui irait bien... Ah... Aoi vient de bouger. Il s'est étalé contre moi, la tête sur mon torse. Non, Aoi, ta main !!!_

_Reita_


	5. Journal de Bord 1  03h15

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 3h15 - Au-dessus d'un territoire inconnu._

_A peu près tout le monde dort, dans l'avion, pas moyen de savoir où on est. Ruki pionce comme un bienheureux, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il ne prenne pas mes cuisses comme oreillers. C'est pas que c'est pas confortable, c'est juste... Gênant. Quoique, vu la tête qu'il fait, comment ne pas l'excuser tout de suite ? C'est presque aussi irrésistible que le sourire de Kai. Par la fenêtre, rien que du noir, et quelques lumières qui indiquent qu'on survole quelques villages ou villes... Je me demande bien où est-ce qu'on peut être, ça me saoule un peu de pas savoir..._

_Uruha_


	6. Journal de Bord 1  07h45

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 7h45 - Quelque part au-dessus de l'Irak._

_Woah, j'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça un jour... Par le hublot, on peut voir des explosions, des incendies, des coups de feu... J'aurais jamais imaginé que la guerre pouvait être visible de si près. C'est effrayant... Non mais franchement, pourquoi ils nous font passer par là ? Et si jamais l'avion se prenait un de ces bombes qu'on voit tomber à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de nous ? J'ai jamais eu aussi peur en avion. Jamais. En plus, ils nous avaient pas fait passer par là, l'année dernière, si ? ...Peut-être que je dormais, à ce moment-là, si c'est arrivé... Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes ces visions me donnent des frissons... Je n'arrive même plus à écrire correctement._

_Aoi_


	7. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Vers midi, l'avion attérit enfin en Autriche, certains membres étant réveillés par des mains fines et gantées. Des mains d'hôtesses de l'air. Beurk. Ils le pensaient tous, à chaque fois. Beurk. Ces femmes qui cachaient leur peau vierge sous des gants encore plus vierge, ça les avait toujours dégoûté. Ça voulait dire qu'elles voulaient rester comme elles étaient. Qu'elles ne voulaient rien commencer... Elles n'allaient pas aller bien loin, à part peut-être la cabine du pilote. Alors qu'eux n'hésitaient pas à aller jusqu'à se mettre du maquillage sur les mains, se retrouvant parfois à se chamailler et finir par tous avoir les mains noires.

"C'est triste..." murmura Kai en sortant de l'avion.  
"Ouais..." ajouta tristement Aoi en dépassant les autres.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à leur hôtel, sans comprendre la moitié de ce que racontaient les guides, mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en avoir à faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la première réaction de Kai fut de se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit, soupirant de bonheur maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait dormir dans un bon lit douillet, presque un cocon au vu des couvertures. On l'entendait presque ronronner et Ruki fut le premier à éclater de rire en le voyant comme ça.

"Eeeh bha ! L'avion te fait un tel effet ?"  
"Dodooooooo !" se plaignit le batteur, la tête enfouie dans les couettes toutes blanches.

Le chanteur eut un nouvel éclat de rire puis partit, laissant Kai seul un moment. Du moins il l'aurait espéré... Il allait enfin s'endormir, quand Reita frappa à la porte.

"Kowaaaah ?" marmonna-t-il, allongé un peu n'importe comment.  
"C'était juste pour te prévenir que t'aurais pas à nous empoisonner ce soir, c'est Aoi qui fait le repas."  
"Génial. Bonne nuit."

Il entendit un rire derrière la porte, et se retrouva à nouveau seul avec sa chambre, avec ces draps tout blanc. Tout effacer et tout recommencer. Rendre la page à nouveau vierge, mais en gardant quelques traces du passé. C'est pas tout à fait comme un commencement, c'est juste un recommencement.

Et puis un portable qui vibre. On l'appelait. Il sourit en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur le second écran et répondit.

"Mouiiiiiii ? Oui mon coeur... Toi aussi... Vouih, j'suis tout seul dans ma chambre, (Il haussa sa voix) d'ailleurs j'suis le seul du groupe pour qui c'est le cas !"

Quelques protestations retentirent de l'extérieur, signes du mécontentement des autres membres du groupe.

"Non, ça va... Un peu fatigué, mais j'ai connu pire... Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, ça ira... Mais nooon j'vais pas faire comme l'année dernière ! Oui, promis... D'accord... Moi aussi je t'aime..."

Il raccrocha, tout joyeux, souriant de toutes ses dents. Et puis, il sortit en courant de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres.

"J'peux vraiment pas faire à mangeeeeeeeer ?"  
"NON !" réagit Reita au quart de tour, clairement pas enchanté que le leader puisse faire la cuisine.  
"Je veux bien que tu m'aides, par contre..."  
"AH NON AOI !" se plaignit tristement le bassiste. "Il va nous assassiner à travers ta cuisine !! C'est un attentat au..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Aoi lui ayant enfourné la cuiller en bois qu'il tenait dans la bouche. Kai crut que le blond allait s'étouffer, mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en grand, laissant tomber au sol la cuillère en bois.

"C'est... délicieux..." balbutia-t-il. "Aoi, pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas tout le temps toi qui nous fait à manger ??"  
"Euh... Parce que j'aime pas faire la cuisine ?"  
"Et si je t'épouse," plaisanta Reita, "tu acceptes de la faire ?"

Le leader s'empêcha de rire en voyant l'air d'Aoi, qui cachait au bassiste son visage rougi.


	8. Journal de Bord 2 16h54

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 16h54 - Cologne - Chambre de Ruki et Uruha._

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'on reviendrait ici. C'est génial ! J'ai vraiment hate d'être au concert de demain... Woah... J'adore vraiment cet endroit ! Aujourd'hui, on a les premières répétitions. Enfin, ce soir, plutôt. De toute façon, on a un guitariste hors-service pour le moment. Uruha pionce comme un bébé depuis qu'on est arrivés ! Incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait dormir aussi longtemps... Bha, c'est normal. Avec tout le temps qu'on a passé dans l'avion... Tiens, marrant, je ne suis pas nerveux, cette fois. Qui sait, c'est peut-être parce qu'Aoi a écrit tout en haut ? Mouais. Probablement. Hey, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça sent super-bon ! Kai a du faire à manger... Ah tiens, Uruha vient de se réveiller, sûrement à cause de cette odeur de nourriture, quel goinfre... A table !_

_Ruki_


	9. Journal de Bord 2 18h00

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 18h - Cologne - Salle de répétition._

_Repas terminé. C'est amusant, je ne pensais pas un jour ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. C'est dommage, j'aime bien, moi ! Mais la cuisine d'Aoi est délicieuse; malgré tout je persiste à dire qu'il devrait faire à manger plus souvent... Bon, je vais arrêter de parler cuisine, on est ici pour répéter. La salle est plutôt grande, j'ai hate de voir la véritable salle... Pour le moment, impossible d'y accéder, la scène est en pleine installation. Donc je vais devoir jouer de la batterie ici... J'ose espérer que l'endroit suffira, quoique personellement je n'ai pas tant besoin d'espace... Bon. Organiser l'endroit, et le spectacle. C'est un concert, d'accord, mais ce concert sera un véritable spectacle. Le public Allemand avait vraiment été génial, l'année dernière, ce serait parfait si c'était pareil cette année. Allons-y. Répétons._

_Kai_


	10. Journal de Bord 2 20h30

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 20h30 - Cologne - Dans un café du centre-ville._

_Une pause. Déjà. Après deux heures et demi de répétition non-stop... Je suis M-O-R-T. Pourvu que le concert de demain se passe bien ! Ça m'inquiète un peu, tout le monde est victime d'un accès de fatigue assez important à cause du voyage... On va se cuocher tôt, ça c'est clair. Rien qu'à nous voir, ça ne serait même pas étonnantqu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ne s'évanouisse pendant la répèt'... Vivement cette nuit... Ben tiens, regardez-moi ça... Aoi vient de s'endormir comme une masse ! Bon, tant pis, vu son état, on va le laisser dormir. Après tout, il le mérite, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bosser autant que ce mec. Ah... Forcément, il a fallu que Kai décide qu'on reparte. Bon, bha y'a plus qu'à réveiller la belle au bois dormant..._

_Reita_


	11. Journal de Bord 2 22h12

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 2 - 22h12 - Cologne - De retour à l'hôtel._

_Est-ce que nous tiendrons, demain ? Je commence à ne plus y croire. Ruki s'est écroulé dès que nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre... Ça m'inquiète. Beaucoup. Mais bon, mieux vaut qu'il se repose... Je devrais en faire autant, d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Bizarre... Le plus dur, à vrai dire, je pense que c'est la douleur au bout de mes doigts, à la main gauche. Ça s'oubliera vite, je pense, j'ai l'habitude, après tout... Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à s'inquiéter comme ça ? Je vais aller le rassurer, je crois...  
Voilà qui est fait. Il dort tranquillement, c'est déjà rassurant... J'ai hate d'être à demain ! Au fond, c'est peut-être ça qui m'empêche de dormir... Bon, puisque la cause a été identifiée, dormons ! Oyasumi !_

_Uruha_


	12. Journal de Bord 2 06h17

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 3 - 6h17 - Cologne - Chambre de Reita et Aoi._

_Il a le visage pâle, quand il dort. Pâle et calme... Il ne bouge presque pas ! J'aimerais être aussi calme que lui pendant la nuit. Moi je ne fais que m'agiter... Tiens, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ! J'espère que je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin du concert. La fatigue se fait sentir mais ça va aller, je pense... Ouais, ça va aller. Tiens, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne de levé... Ça me donne envie de me recoucher; cependant je crois que je serais incapable de me rendormir. Je vais donc me contenter d'écrire encore un peu, et d'observer Reita dormir. Il pionce pour deux, on dirait ! Bon, je veux bien écrire, mais écrire quoi ? Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire. Ah, peut-être que si; le ventre de Reita vient de pousser un gargouillis magistral; et c'en est de même pour le mien. Je vais aller commander le petit-dèj..._

_Aoi_


	13. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

"P"tit dèj servi."  
"Mh, mh."  
"Reita, p'tit dèj servi !"  
"Tu l'as déjà dit..."  
"Oui, mais p'tit dèj servi pour toi, nous on en est au déjeuner."  
"QUOI ?!"

Le guitariste afficha un sourire vainqueur, content que son stratagème ait fonctionné. D'ailleurs, le bassiste s'était déjà jeté sur lui.

"C'est pas vrai, Aoi ?" hurla presque Reita.  
"Non, c'est pas vrai !" répondit le brun, souriant toujours.

Le blond le lâcha et se rassit sur son lit.

"Pourquoi alors ?"  
"Parce que tout le monde est levé, et que le p'tit dèj' est servi, et surtout que ton café refroidit."  
"Ah..."

Le bassiste s'assit, et prit son café, interrogeant le guitariste du regard, admirant son corps mince et presque maigre à travers les vêtements noirs qu'il portait. Aoi préparait distraitement ses affaires et ses instruments, sans trop prêter attention au blond qui buvait tranquillement son café. Son trop y prêter attention ? Pas vraiment, au contraire. Il le regardait sans que Reita ne le voit. Il l'admira et il sourit aux gestes du bassiste, à sa façon de faire. Il le regarda sortir une cigarette, la porter lentement à ses lèvres, et chercher son briquet. Il le regarda trouver le fameux briquet, et tenter d'allumer sa clope. Mais l'objet était vide... Alors, Aoi se pencha sur son sac,et en sortit son propre briquet, un tout neuf, pour allumer lui-même la cigarette d'un reita surpris qui le regarda sans comprendre. Le guitariste brun sourit, sans répondre, et sortit à son tour une cigarette. Alors qu'il allait l'allumer, le bassiste posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour lui prendre le briquet, allumant à son tour la clope du brun.

"Egalité," souffla simplement le blond en envoyant sa fumée vers le visage d'Aoi.

Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Reita, amusé du jeu de son ami; et il lui répondit par un même geste. Un nouveau jeu bien amusant aux yeux guitariste... Il crut un moment que Reita allait y couper court, le bassiste ayant disparu, mais celui-ci s'était simplement glissé derrière son ami, lui enflant la ceinture que le brun avait oublié de mettre. Le blond caressa légèrement le ventre d'Aoi, avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

"Merci," murmura simplement le guitariste en buvant une gorgée de café.

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire, et termina de se préparer, enfilant une veste. Il se plaça devant le mirroir, soupira en direction de son reflet, et prit un pinceau pour se maquiller; mais une main sur la sienne le retint. Aoi.

"Laisse-moi faire..." murmura le brun.  
"Mais je t'en prie," répondit Reita.

Aoi se plaça à cheval sur les genoux de son ami, amenant le visage de l'autre à proximité du sien. Et, tout doucement, il caressa la peau du bassiste avec le pinceau. Fond de teint, fard à paupière, crayon, tout y passa, avec une douceur infinie. Reita soupirait parfois, gémissait presque. Des soupirs de bien-être, d'aide, parfois presque des soupirs de désir. Le guitariste en fut étonné, et lança un regard interrogateur au blond. Il lui sourit, puis se releva, prit le bandeau qui, retiré la veille à la va-vite, gisait sur une table de nuit, et se dirigea de nouveau vers son collègue. Il se plaça derrière lui, et le lui noua délicatement.

"Voilà..." murmura le brun, souriant au reflet du blond.  
"Merci."

Le bassiste lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de descendre pour aller rejoindre le reste du groupe. Aoi termina de se préparer et en fit autant, pour aller discuter avec Uruha. Etant donné qu'ils resteraient plusieurs jours en Allemagne, ils pensaient visiter quelques boutiques de guitares, peut-être pour en acheter de nouvelles, ou simplement comparer les modèles aux leurs. Kai arriva un peu en retard, et tous montèrent dansla voiture qui les mènerait à la salle.

"C'est dingue..." murmura Ruki. "Y'a vachement plus de monde que je m'imaginais..."  
"Ouais," répondit le leader, "je m'attendais pas à ça..."

Leur manager ouvrit la porte, et, chacun leur tour, les cinq musiciens rejoignirent la salle en courant, pour éviter de se faire sauter dessus par les fans qu'ils voyaient déjà prêtes à foncer vers eux. Enfin à l'abri ! Le premier réflexe du guitariste brun fut de prendre sa guitare dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin que l'on aurait pu croire amoureux.

"Ma chériiie," ronrona-t-il, "tu m'as manquééé !"  
"Hum, Aoi..." l'interrompit, blasé, bassiste placé à sa gauche.  
"Vouih ?"  
"On sait tous que tu aimes ta guitare, mais si tu pouvais répéter, ça serait bien..."  
"Vouih..."

Son air gamin toujours fiché sur le visage, Aoi mit son instrument en bandoulière, l'accorda, et joua un petit solo alors que les autres le regardaient avec désespoir.

"Aoi."  
"Quoi encore ?"  
"Arrête," soupira Kai. "On doit répéter..."  
"Maiiis !"  
"Aoi, s'il te plaît," insista le bassiste.

Reita s'approcha du guitariste, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"S'il te plaît," répéta-t-il en souriant, sachant parfaitement qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, le brun se figeait.  
"...Vouih."


	14. Journal de Bord 3 14h15

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 3 - 14h15 - Cologne - Salle de concert._

_On a quand-même réussi à répéter. Aoi a arrêté de faire le débile, merci Reita ! (En revanche, si cet idiot de bassiste pouvait être un peu moins aveugle...) Je suis prêt pour ce soir. Et encore, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a affaire avec le public Allemand, je sais qu'ils sont géniaux. Vraiment, j'ai hate d'être à ce soir. Je veux encore chanter, hurler, bouger. Sauf qu'on vient de manger, et que ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Mais je veuuuux ! Surtout que l'autre baka, la grande blonde, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de répéter avec Aoi._

_Ah qu'il m'énerve. Pour des tas de raisons. Il m'énerve. Ses cuisses m'énervent. Ses yeux m'énervent. Ses cheveux, sa voix, son attitude m'énervent. Le truc qui m'énerve le plus, c'est cette façon sensuelle qu'il a de jouer de la guitare._

_Il m'énerve, à être ce dont j'ai besoin._

_Ruki_


	15. Journal de Bord 3 16h01

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 3 - 16h01 - Cologne - Salle de concert._

_Le concert risque de ne pas commencer à l'heure : l'ampli de Reita déraille, il est en train de le régler, je crois. Ah, c'est terrible. C'est vraiment terrible d'être entouré d'une bande de bras cassés, loin de chez soi... Loin de lui. Je sais, on s'en fout; mais c'est un journal de bord, non ? J'y note ce que je veux. J'ai hate. Hate de faire ce concert, hate de voir les fans Allemands. J'ai encore envie de jouer. Si l'autre pouvait se dépécher..._

_Tiens, je n'avais pas vu que Ruki avait fait étalage de certaines de ses pensées les plus profondes... Attention, mon petit chanteur ! Tu vas fini par trop en écrire, mauvaise idée !_

_Peu importe, nous sommes en train de perdre du temps. Je crois que je vais aller me prendre une cigarette, parce que m'en remettre à ces quatre-là me stresse au plus haut point. Est-ce qu'on va réussir à jouer...?_

_Kai_


	16. Journal de Bord 3 18h07

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 3 - 18h07 - Cologne - Salle de concert._

_Veni, vedi, vici ! L'ampli est réparé. Le concert va pouvoir avoir lieu, on a bien répété, je suis un dieu. Oui, ok, je plaisante. Allez savoir pourquoi, par contre, Ruki m'a presque gueulé "Putain ! Mais ouvre les yeux !". Je veux bien, j'aimerais juste qu'il me dise à quel sujet... Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis éclaté avec Aoi. Il a l'air en pleine forme, en ce moment, ça fait plaisir à voir. J'ai hate de voir ce que va donner le groupe pendant le concert. Tiens... On entend déjà les fans ! Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'ici, la salle est chaude avant même le concert. Ils nous appellent ! C'est incroyable. Ça me donne encore plus envie de monter sur scène. Si je m'écoutais, j'y foncerais et j'irais jouer. J'irais me défouler sur ma basse. Je crois qu'Aoi a remarqué mon excitation et mahate... Il vient de passer sa main sur mon épaule en souriant. C'est ça, monsieur le guitariste, essaie de me détendre alors que tu es toi-même tendu..._

_Ah, il vient de m'informer qu'on nous attend pour la conférence de presse. Bon, ben let's go !_

_Reita_


	17. Journal de Bord 3 00h49

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 4 - 00h49 - Cologne - Hôtel - Chambre de Ruki et Uruha._

_Je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite. C'est un peu trop tôt... Je ressens encore les vibrations des cordes de ma guitare dans tout mon corps. Ruki, lui, il dort déjà... Pour moi c'est trop tôt. J'ai du mal à m'en remettre... Le public était génial, la salle pas très grande, mais le public... Ah, franchement, les concerts en Allemagne sont géniaux. Bon... D'ici quelques heures, on part pour Mun... Euh, je sais jamais comment ça s'écrit... Munique, un truc comme ça (le manager prononcer "Miuniku", et puis c'est à Ruki de retenir les noms de ville, pas à moi). Bref, là-bas._

_J'ai hate, encore envie de jouer... Je devrais aller me coucher, cette fois, sinon je vais jouer de la guitare dans la chambre, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réveiller Ruki, il dort si bien..._

_Uruha_

_[Je sais écrire Munich, hein, pas d'inquiétude XD ! C'est juste qu'avec l'accent Jap... 8D_


	18. Journal de Bord 3 07h56

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 4 - 07h56 - Aéroport de Cologne - Salle d'embarquement._

_Départ pour Munich. Le concert d'hier soir était génial ! Je suis épuisé, mais heureux. La salle et la scène étaient petites, mais le public a assuré. Je crois qu'Uruha est encore un peu honteux... Il faut dire que les fans lui ont chanté Linda Linda... Je crois que notre cher guitariste s'en veut d'avoir bu avant le live, ce jour-là... Bref. Le truc amusant, c'est que Rei a été largement plus réceptif à mes fanservices que d'habitude, hier soir. Ça fait plaisir. TRES plaisir... D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que le fanservice. Je le sens... Beaucoup plus libéré, beaucoup plus accessible qu'avant. C'est pas plus mal. D'ailleurs, il vient de passer un bras autour de mes épaules... S'il lit quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai écrit, je le tue... Quoi ? J'étale ma ie mais je ne veux pas qu'on la connaisse, j'ai bien le droit ! Ah, il est l'heure de prendre l'avion..._

_Aoi_


	19. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Ruki arracha le journal de bord des mains d'Aoi sous le regard amusé du bassiste.

"Eeeeh !" fit le guitariste en attrapant son sac pour poursuivre le chanteur.

Le petit blond lui tira la langue et commença à ouvrir le journal; mais tout le groupe se jeta sur lui.

"Onaditqu'onnelisaitrienavantleretour !" bafouilla Kai.  
"Mais c'est mon tour d'écrire !" rétorqua le chanteur.  
"Tu feras ça dans l'avion," le calma Uruha.

Ils montèrent dans ledit avion, et s'installèrent chacun à leur place, à part Aoi qui semblait bien décidé à squatter les genoux de Reita pour regarder par le hublot. Le bassiste avait inconsciemment passé ses bras autour de la taille du brun, et regardait lui aussi l'extérieur.

"Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?" murmura rêveusement Reita. "Je veux dire, pour le décollage."  
"Oui je sais," répondit Aoi, tout aussi rêveur que son ami. "Mais on n'est pas prêts de décoller, alors je reste là..."

Le blond sourit, garda ses bras autour des hanches d'Aoi, et posa sa tête contre la paroi de l'avion; le brun en profita pour se reposer sur le torse de Reita, et tous les deux fermèrent les yeux. Le bassiste eut un sourire amusé en se disant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air d'un couple, là, tous les deux. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Oh, bien sûr, il s'était senti légèrement rougir à cette pensée, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, laissant simplement le guitariste faire en resserrant son étreinte. Pas de chance : l'avion n'allait plus tarder à décoller; Aoi regagna son siège, et les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, rapide, presque gêné. Une fois les consignes observées, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'arrivée.

"Aoi..." murmura Reita. "...Aoi !"  
"Mgnh, laisses-moi dormir..."

Le bassiste soupira, regarda Aoi avec un petit sourire, et glissa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du brun, pour en lécher le contour avec légèreté. Il glissa dans le même temps une main sur le torse de son ami, et bien qu'il sentait le regard légèrement répprobateur d'Uruha, il la glissa doucement sous les vêtements du seconde guitariste. Exactement au même moment, de ses lèvres s'échappèrent quelques mots à peine murmurés.

"Aoi..." souffla-t-il langoureusement. "On arrive... Réveilles-toi."

Il sentit le corps frémir sous ses mots et ses gestes, sa main caressant le torse imberbe d'Aoi. Pour en rajouter un peu, l'autre main glissa sur la cuisse dudit guitariste, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Reita. Aoi entrouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers son ami.

"Rei," murmura-t-il, "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je te réveille," répondit malicieusement le bassiste en lui souriant.  
"Drôle de façon de réveiller les gens," marmonna le brun, sur le visage duquel Reita décelait un petit sourire et une légère rougeur malgré ses mots.

Le bassiste rit légèrement, et retira ses mains du corps de son ami pour se rattacher. Son voisin fit de même, un air légèrement contrarié sur le visage car il avait du un peu agrandir sa ceinture à cause d'un détail gênant. Au passage, il promit au blond qu'il le lui paierait, ce à quoi l'intéressé avait répondu par un grand sourire. Il était plutôt fier de lui-même, presque rassuré de voir la bosse proéminente que ses gestes avaient provoqués entre les cuisses du guitariste. L'avion ne mit pas longtemps à redescendre, et atterrit bientôt; les musiciens furent conduits à l'hôtel, et optèrent pour une répartition semblable à la précédente pour les chambres. Aoi, à peine entré dans celle qu'il allait partager avec Reita, se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regard amusé du bassiste, qui opta pour son... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places. Il jeta un oeil surpris vers la porte des toilettes, de laquelle s'échappaient encore quelques gémissements rauques, qui ne tardèrent pas à cesser. Toujours perturbé, Reita redirigea son regard sur le lit, et releva la tête en entendant de l'eau couler. Le guitariste brun sortit, et regarda son ami, l'air étonné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il.

Encore un peu perplexe, Reita le regarda sans trop réaliser. Il cligna des yeux, se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait, et réussit à peu près à répondre.

"Euh... On n'a qu'un lit... pour deux," expliqua le bassiste, un peu erdu.

L'autre regarda ledit meuble, et prit un temps avant de répondre.

"Ah... Ça... Ça doit être une erreur... Ne ?"

Les deux musiciens se regardèrent un moment en rougissant; ils optèrent finalement pour ne rien dire, et choisirent chacun un côté du lit. Une fois tous deux déshabillés, ils se glissèrent dans le lit, et, instinctivement, ils se placèrent assez proches l'un de l'autre. Ce fut le gitariste qui s'endormit le premier; son ami le regarda faire en souriant, et ferma les yeux... Pour les rouvrir deux minutes plus tard, quelque chose de chaud étant venu se coller contre son torse. Aoi. Reita rougit légèrement mais osa caresser ses cheveux, contemplant le visage paisible posé contre sa peau. L'autre gémit légèrement, entoura de ses bras la taille du plus jeune, et se blottit contre lui, l'air de demander à son vis-à-vis d'en faire autant. Ce qu'il fit. Il sourit, et referma les yeux, pour pouvoir s'endormir.

Il rêva. De quoi, il ne savait plus trop, il savait juste que c'était un rêve agréable, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps... Ce délicieux rêve fut, une nouvelle fois, interrompu par la voix d'Aoi.

"Rei..." murmurait celui-ci. "Rei, on va être en retard !"

L'autre se retourna, et il se plaça face à lui pour lui dégager une mèche qui traînait devant son visage. Il piqua la joue du brun d'un baiser, et lui sourit, le contemplant quelques secondes, puis descendit le premier. Le regard fixe, les mains dans les poches, il fut surpris de sentir un poids contre son corps; il le fut plus encore en voyant deux bras recouverts de noir qui entouraient son torse. Le bassiste sourit, et se retourna, faisant face à Aoi pour lui lancer un regard de reproche, aussitôt contré par le grand sourire du guitariste, qui rapprochait son visage de celui de Reita; le blond en frémit, se demandant quel coup Aoi allait lui asséner... Il ferma les yeux, souriant doucement en sentant les lèvres du brun contre son cou. Il se vengea en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, insinuant ses doigts sous le tissu, frôlant la peau diaphane qui tremblait sous ses doigts. Reita avait l'impression que, s'il était trop brusque, il pourrait briser ce sublime corps qui lui faisait face. Alors il se faisait lent, et doux.

"Dis-moi, Aoi... Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à continuer ce jeu ?"


	20. Journal de Bord 4 10h58

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 5 - 10h58 - Munich - Salle de concert._

_Woah. La salle est immense, vraiment, je m'attendais pas à ça. Il va sûrement y avoir pas mal de monde, ce soir... En attendant, c'est la torture : s'il y a bien un truc abominable, les jours de concert, c'est de se faire coiffer... Ah tiens. Je n'ai rien dit, en fait. Ou plutôt, merci le mirroir ! Aoi et Reita se collent beaucoup, depuis hier, je trouve. Mais là, c'est grave, on croirait qu'ils vont s'embrasser... Quoique. Ça ne dérangerait personne, vu le temps depuis lequel ces deux-là se cherchent, mais... Je me demande s'ils sont ensemble ? Boarf, je pense pas. Si ça avait été le cas, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils se seraient roulé une pelle devant tout le monde. Et puis Aoi m'en aurait parlé. Bon, je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet, y'a du boulot. Enfin, y'aura, quand ma coiffeuse préférée aura fini de me torturer. Tiens, un Uruha à moitié coiffé ! Il cherche à me tuer, avec sa démarche, ou quoi ? Bon. Voilà une discussion qui s'annonce..._

_Et vivement le live !_

_Ruki_


	21. Journal de Bord 4 12h13

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 5 - 12h13 - Munich - Salle de concert._

_Bien content de faire une pause ! J'ai déjà mal aux bras; dire qu'en plus, il faut que la salle soit prête... Je dois remercier la coiffeuse, elle a su être très rapide ! Elle est en train de s'occuper de Ruki, je lui souhaite bien du courage... Mh..; J'ai hate de rentrer... J'en connais un qui me manque, à un point tel que je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer; et qui subira mes assauts dès que je rentrerais... Ah euh oui, je devrais peut-être me reconcentrer sur le live. Il reste encore quelques heures, mais il y a déjà du monde devant la salle, et en plus ils semblent impatients. Affolant. Ça me stresse, ça me stresse... Me calmer, il me faut quelque chose pour... Tiens, mon portable. Un sms. On croirait qu'il le sait, quand ça ne va pas... C'est vraiment un Ange. Je sais que Reita va tenter de lire ce paragraphe, alors autant l'écrire : NON je ne dirais rien à son sujet... Repasse plus tard. En attendant, je vais aller faire à manger. Ça me déstressera un peu plus, et puis je suis sûr qu'ils sont affamés, à jouer comme ça._

_Kai_


	22. Journal de Bord 4 15h21

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 5 - 15h21 - Munich - Salle de concert._

_La salle est presque entièrement décorée, quelques dernières finitions et ça sera prêt ! Génial. Je viens de répéter avec Aoi et Uruha, niveau coordination c'est magnifique. L'autre truc agréable, c'est cette nouvelle proximité, avec Aoi. Jouer à ses côtés est un vrai bonheur. Ce mec est adorable, bien plus que je ne le croyais. Hum, bref. Le live ne va plus tarder. Il reste quoi... 4h ? C'est peu. Surtout qu'il y a une interview, d'ici une demi-heure... Boooon... On se bouge et on se prépare mentalement ! Je suis pas vraiment fana des interview. J'aurais préféré rester ici et jouer de la basse, vous pouvez en être sûrs ! D'un autre côté, c'est pas mal de ne pas avoir à se maquiller soi-même. Ça permet d'écrire. Et puis c'est moins lourd... Ça détend. Pour la coiffure, c'est encore mieux, je crois que je vis m'endormir sur place. Sauf qu'il y en a un qui n'a pas l'air de cet avis... On dirait qu'il veut me parler..._

_Reita_


	23. Journal de Bord 4 18h54

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 5 - 18h54 - Munich - Salle de concert._

_Enfin sortis de l'interview... Je crois que le public a commencé à entrer, on entend du bruit dans la salle. Ruki a l'air euphorique, il courre dans tous les sens ! A ce rythme-là, il va s'épuiser avant le début du live, ça serait dommage... Il m'amuse. Enormément. Je l'air rarement vu aussi en forme, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ce petit bout de chanteur s'est transformé en véritable pile électrique ! Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude... Allons-nous y survivre ? J'en doute fortement... Et le voilà qui se jette sur mon dos ! Message aux fans : au secours ! La survie du groupe n'est pas assurée ! Et moi qui voulais répéter un peu.. On y va dans près d'une demi-heure, et lui il est encore en train de jouer... Chanteur de malheur !_

_Mh, du coup, je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire... Ah, si, je comptais parler de l'interview. Les Européens posent des questions bizarres C'est beaucoup moins... Personnel, plus superficiel qu'au Japon. Moins amusant. Je suis un peu déçu sur ce point-là. Mais bon... Ah, Aoi m'appelle pour travailler nos duos. J'espère qu'on va faire un bon spectacle !_

_Uruha_


	24. Journal de Bord 4 23h37

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 5 - 23h37 - Munich - Hôtel - Chambre de Reita et Aoi._

_Encore un concert de terminé. Je suis épuisé, et je commence à me demander si on va vraiment tenir le coup... Mais je suis heureux. On a un très bon public, en Europe... C'est encourageant, et ça me fait plaisir, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le cas pour tout le groupe... Ah. Reita vient de sortir de la douche... Prêt à... Aller se... coucher... Je fonds. En même temps, qui ne fondrait pas à la vue d'un bassiste super-sexy qui dort presque nu et qui a un regard à vous transpercer le coeur, et qui, en plus de ça, se trouve à quelques centimètres de vous; et surtout, dans le lit duquel vous êtes obligé de dormir ? Que celui qui résiste me fasse signe : moi, je vais me contenter de tenter de me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Ce n'est qu'une nuit, ne ? Encore une... Bha, je vais me contenter de dormir à ses côtés. J'espère survivre... Oyasumi !_

_Aoi_


	25. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le soleil pointa à travers les rideaux, réchauffant sa nuque qui dépassait des couvertures. Il se retourna dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Ruki; et son visage attérit près de celui du chanteur, son bras entourant la taille de celui-ci. Il resta encore endormi un moment, profitant de la douce chaleur du souffle de Ruki contre ses lèvre. La porte s'ouvrit, le réveillant tout à fait, et se tourna vers l'intrus, qui affichait un air étonné. Kai les regardait comme si un alien était passé en le saluant comme un ami de toujours. Uruha répliqua par un regard interrogateur, forçant le leader, qui, jusque-là, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge, à parler.

"Je... Vous... Enfin... Je voulais pas vous déranger."

Et sur ces mots, il partit en fermant la porte préciptemment. Le guitariste cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, et regarda la position dans laquelle il était. Réalisant, il se recula vivement, arrachant un gémissement au chanteur blond qui s'enroula dans les draps. Après un soupir, Uruha s'évertua à le réveiller. Mauvaise idée, certes. Mais toujours meilleure que de le laisser encore dormir, vu l'heure. Il secoua lentement le chanteur, arrachant un gromellement à celui-ci, rit un peu, et prit sa guitare accoustique, pour commencer à jouer sur le lit. Ruki dut l'entendre, car il soupira d'aise, et sourit. Il s'assit tranquillement dans le lit, se frotta les yeux, et les ouvrit enfin, sous le regard attendri d'Uruha qui jouait toujours. Il termina son morceau, et reposa l'instrument pour aller s'habiller devant un sourire béat du chanteur encore à peine réveillé. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, et passa sa main devant le visage de Ruki.

"Hey... Réveilles-toi. On est pressés, Ru-chan..."  
"Je peux avoir un câlin ?"  
"Hein ?!"  
"Fais-moi un câlin !"

Un peu surpris, le guitariste obéit tout de même, et prit son ami dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il soupira faiblement : il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, sinon... Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus loin que des lèvres rondes et douces se posèrent sur son front. Il regarda celui qui était dans ses bras d'un air interrogateur, et eut pour toute réponse une sourire gêné. Oh qu'il était mignon... Presque enfantin avec cet air gêné. Vraiment adorable. Il sourit à son tour, et le serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Il lui caressa lentement le dos, et enfin, y donna une petite tape amicale.

"Allez hop, debout," ordonna Uruha d'une voix douce. "On va louper l'avion, sinon !"

Le petit blond hocha lentement la tête, se leva, et s'habilla à son tour, puis il embarqua sa valise et sa guitare. Uruha fit de même, ferma la porte de la chambre à clef, et alla rendre cette dernière, avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant que Reita avait passé sen bras autour de l'épaule d'Aoi, et que le guitariste avait le sien autour de la taille du bassiste. Lui s'approcha de Ruki, et croisa les bras au-dessus de la tête du petit chanteur pour pouvoir s'y appuyer. Il adressa un sourire à son homologue, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ruki.

"C'est mignon," dit-il à Aoi, "vous feriez un joli couple !"

Aussitôt, les joues du guitariste et du bassiste se mirent à rougir, et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, provoquant un éclat de titre dans le reste du groupe. Tous deux n'osaient pas se regarder, et Aoi s'éclaircit la gorge, prétextant qu'ils devaient se dépécher pour doubler les autres. Encore une fois, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, prenant l'avion pour quitter l'Allemagne. La prochaine destination était la France, le pays dans lequel Reita rêvait de jouer... En plus, l'anniversaire de Kai approchait. Uruha espérait de tout coeu que le cadeau qu'il lui avait préparé lui plairait. Enfin, il... Ils, plutôt. Sur cette pensée, il entra dans le véhicule, s'installant contre le hublot. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que la touffe blonde et bientôt rousse du chanteur nevienne lui cacher la vue. Il tourna son regard vers le propriétaire de ladite touffe, et eut un sourire attendri devant l'air impatient et curieux de son voisin, qui posa ses coudes sur les genoux du guitariste, à défaut de s'y asseoir.

"Ruki..." gémit Uruha. "Mes cuisses... J'ai besoin de ne pas avoir de bleus..."  
"Ah... !" le chanteur sembla surpris. "Excuse-moi..."

Il se releva calmement, l'air un peu honteux. Trop mignon, aux yeux du guitariste. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche; mais on leur présentait les éternelles règles de sécurité. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir, se calant dans son siège, un bras entourant l'épaule d'un Ruki toujours avide de voir le paysage. Il le sentit s'appuyer contre son bras, avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

"Uruha. Uruha !"

Quelqu'un le secouait vivement. Quel impudent osait le sortir de son si beau rêve ? Il entrouvrit les yeux, décidé à se venger sur celui qui le réveillait. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, et son regard se posa sur... Le visage de Ruki ? Agréable vision au réveil... Son envie de massacrer le bourreau de son rêve le quitta, et il se releva sur son siège, s'informant de la situation... Avant de sentir que l'avion se préparait à aterrir.Ses mains sur glissèrent sur sa ceinture et la rattachèrent. Il soupira, et fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son épaule. La tête du chanteur. Décidemment, il était bien affectueux avec lui, depuis le matin ! Avec un sourire, le guitariste y glissa une main, caressant la crinière blonde de son ami. Peut-être était-il jaloux de l'affection qu'Aoi recevait de Reita ? Uruha savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami avait un faible pour le second guitariste - et qu'il allait se faire tuer pour la remarque qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt - et était plutôt heureux de voir qu'il s'était rapproché de l'objet de ses rêves. Mais lui...? Lui, il se contentait de servir de peluche vivant au chanteur, en attendant qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle petite-amie. Il obtenait un peu d'affection de sa part, et ça lui suffisait. Il n'y avait pas la même sensualité que pour les deux autres, mais ça lui allait. De toute façon, il y avait une chose qui le préoccupait : avec qui Kai pouvait bien sortir ? Les autres n'avaient pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais lui avait surpris une conversation téléphonique du batteur, découvrant par la même occasion que leur leader avait un, oui oui, un petit-ami... Ça l'étonnait un peu; il l'aurait plutôt vu avec une fille... Maintenant il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : découvrir l'identité du mystérieux amant de Kai. Ce dernier, en revanche, n'avait jamais su que le guitariste l'avait entendu, et heureusement, d'ailleurs : Uruha n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver sous menace Kaiesque.

"Regarde !" lança la voix excitée de Ruki. "C'est Paris !"

Uruha pencha la tête vers le hublot, regardant la ville où ils allaient passer deux jours. Avec déance de dédicace... Il ourit, attendit l'aterrissage, et discuta avec les autres membres du groupe. Récupération de bagages, voiture, hôtel, et répartiion dans les chambres. Deux par chambre pour faire moins cher. Les même répartitions que les autres jours, par habitude. Son lit était à côté de la fenêtre.. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, observant Paris. C'était très peuplé; on aurait dit que la ville était en effervescence. Uruha se retourna vers le chanteur, un sourire aux lèvres, impatient de visiter; mais on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, soupira d'exaspération, un air étonné sur le visage lorsqu'il reconnut leur manager. Celui-ci leur annonça qu'ils auraient droit à un photoshoot. Quelques minutes seulement plus tard, tous les deux étaient prêts, à attendre avec Kai leur second guitariste et leur bassiste.

"Je commence à me poser des questions sur ce que font Aoi et Reita..." murmura lassivement Uruha.  
"Ne dis pas un mot de plus," rétorqua le leader. "Je ne veux même pas savoir."  
"Moi je sais ce qu'ils font," indiqua Ruki. Automatiquement, les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui. "Ils sont là."

Effectivement, les deux musiciens venaient d'arriver, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Enfin prêts, tous se dirigèrent vers le véhicule qui leur avait été attribué. Le guitariste blond s'affala à côté de la fenêtre, jetant un regard surpris au chanteur qui s'était laissé tomber sur ses genoux. Avec un sourire protecteur, il enserra sa taille de ses bras, le rapprochant ainsi un peu de lui. Il observa le regard du plus petit se perdre dans le vide, souriant en voyant ces yeux émerveillés.

"Uru, regarde !" murmura Ruki en inquant les vitrines. "C'est magnifique..."

Magnifique, oui. Aoi devait sûrement, de son côté, arborer le même air émerveillé, lui qui adorait le shopping ! Il se prépara mentalement à supporter les suppliques de son homologue brun quant à l'occupation de leur prochain temps libre. Un soupir lui échappa, et son regard parcourut le vague, ses pensées glissant sur le corps confortablement installé sur ses genoux, ses mains caressant distraitement le ventre de Ruki, alors que a voiture parcourait Paris, se retrouvait coincée dans les embouteillages, prenait un raccourci, et arrivait finalement à destination. Le chauffeur se ara dans un parking souterrain, et invita les cinq musiciens à sortir. Uruha adressa un sourire au chanteur, profitant encore un instant de son expression enfantine : bientôt, le visage de Ruki changerait du tout au tout, et l'enfant se transformerait en chanteur de Visual Kei aux allures 'rebelles'. Le photographe repéra la voiture dans le parking, et mena le groupe jusqu'aux rues qu'il avait choisi. Ruki, tout d'abord. Sa seule présence était impressionant; le photographe lui-même en fut stupéfait, et en oublia d'abord de prendre les photos. Mais "maman" Kai veillait au grain, et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là pour fantasmer sur leur chanteur - qui, d'ailleurs, semblait être exaspéré de devoir attendre. On n'entendit pas le guitariste blond de tout le début de la séance : sa gorge était bloquée, son regard fixé sur le sujet du shot, retraçant chaque seconde les courbes du corps de son ami, moulées par sa tenue noir... Un véritable délice. Et ses lèvres... A peine entrouvertes, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Ce fut la voix du photographe qui le ramena à la réalité. C'était à son tour de se noyer dans l'objectif de l'appareil photo, et il s'installa jouant de sa sensualité, posa contre un mur, sachant parfaitement quelle pose prendre pour faire fondre n'importe qui.


	26. Journal de Bord 5 16h32

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 6 - 16h32 - Paris._

_Woah ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'air de Paris, mais tout le monde se donne à fond, aujourd'hui. C'est impressionant ! Uruha était... D'une sensualité à en mourrir... C'est vraiment un miracle que j'aie réussi à ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est le tour d'Aoi, maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, lui aussi ! Reita est en train de le dévorer - et même de le déshabiller - du regard ! Franchement, ces deux-là sont des catastrophes ambulantes... Et dire que le groupe a cinq ans et demi ! Et que depuis tout ce temps, ils se cherchent sans se trouver ! Quoique. Au début, ça ne se vyait presque pas, et puis ça a évolué peu à peu... Maintenant ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre que si dans deux mois grand maximum ils ne sont pas ensemble, je les assassine tous les deux. Ou alors je les force à se mettre ensemble, au choix. Bon, je vais tenter de réveiller le bassiste avant qu'il ne se noie dans sa bave et qu'Aoi ne s'aperçoive que son futur petit-ami (quoi, comment ça personne ne me fait confiance ?) a l'air totalement stupide quand il le regarde. Je laisse la suite à Kai._

_Ruki_


	27. Journal de Bord 5 18h35

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 6 - 18h35 - Paris._

_Le shot de groupe vient de se terminer. Tout s'est à peu près bien passé - si on oublie quelques... Comment dire ? Quelques minutes encore passées à se chercher pour deux certains membres du groupe. Quant à Ruki, qu'il se plaigne d'eux ! Lui n'est même pas capable de le voir quand Uruha le regard ! Je vous jure, les amoureux transis... Tiens d'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, je vais avoir un coup de fil à passer avant la dédicace de tout à l'heure... En attendant, il faudrait qu'on dîne avant que cette bande de gamins ne se plaigne de ne pas avoir mangé avant la dédicace. Et moi, à côté de ça, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être à Paris ! Au fond, moi aussi, je fais l'enfant. Et je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à cuisiner ce soir ! Il paraît qu'on va manger (finalement...) après la dédicace. Allons acheter à manger dans un convini... Ça existe, en France ? Je me le demande... Je vais bien trouver quelque chose. Sur ces mots, je file, tout le reste du groupe est en train de me bousculer.._

_Kai_


	28. Journal de Bord 5 19h00

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 6 - 19h00 - Paris - Hôtel - Chambre d'Aoi et Reita._

_Je me remets en question. C'est bien la première fois... A quel sujet ? Le beau brun, là, qui joue à la psp sur son lit. Il a l'air tellement calme. Tellement paisible. Tellement différent de d'habitude. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ne as le voir faire le con... C'est stressant. Très stressant. Surtout que je pourrais le regarder jouer pendant des heures. Il peut se vanter d'être la seule personne capable de m'apaiser complètement. On n'a vraiment pas l'impression qu'il y a une dédicace, dans une demi-heure. Un sourire. Ses sourires sont tellement..._

_...Voilà pourquoi je me remet en question. Je suis en train de m'extasier sur le second guitariste de mon groupe, dans un moment où il ne se passe RIEN. C'est affolant, non ? Je me stresse tout seul. Mh, et sa langue qui glisse sur ses lèvres... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. Je m'en fiche, en fait. Il n'y a plus que ces lèvres qui m'importent... Elles sont attirantes, j'en mangerais volontiers... Et voilà, je recommence. Oh, il faut que je me chage les idées !_

_...Je crois que ça va pas être possible s'il vient me faire un câlin comme ça, sans prévenir._

_Reita_


	29. Journal de Bord 5 21h52

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 6 - 21h52 - Paris - Hôtel - Chambre de Ruki et Uruha._

_J'ai mal aux bras et pas grand-chose a dire... Les fans françaises sont jolies. Et sympathiques. Et amusantes. J'ai hate de voir le public, demain... S'ils sont comme aujourd'hui, on va s'éclater ! Jouer me manque... Ouais. Vivement demain. Oyasumi !_

_Uruha_


	30. Journal de Bord 5 00h12

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 7 - 00h12 - Paris - Hôtel - Chambre de Reita et Aoi._

_On part dans la matinée, alors je prends le temps d'écrire. Je... L'attitude de Reita me trouble. Il est différent de d'habitude. Encore plus calme. Encore plus apaisé. C'est flippant. Et quand je suis allé lui faire un câlin tout à l'heure, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il n'a rien dit, et il s'est tendu. Je m'inquiète. Et puis, je suis incapable de me comporter comme d'habitude, quand je suis seul avec lui. Peut-être qu'il a compris ? Peut-être que c'est réciproque ? Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que je sache._

_Ce soir, on dort dans des lits séparés. Dommage. J'aimais bien dormir avec lui... Encore une nuit où je ne dormirais pas. Tant pis, et bénit soit celui qui a inventé la PSP ! Et que je sois maudit pour aimer un homme, surtout celui-ci... Mais qu'y puis-je ? Reita est tellement... Et voilà, je recommence. Il faudrait que je change, non ? Ou que je le lui dise... Mais pas immédiatement. Si je le disais maintenant, je m'endormirais avant d'entendre la réponse. Je vais me contenter de lui demander si je peux encore dormir dans ses bras._

_Aoi_


	31. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Une main douce et chaude se posa sur l'épaule nue du chanteur et la secoua légèrement. Il gromella en réponse, et se retourna dans le lit. La main glissa sur son ventre, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, une langue s'y glissant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il reconnut les cheveux châtain clairs, presque blonds, d'Uruha, qui se détacha de lui, déjà habillé, l'air un peu contrarié.

"Eh bha, il était temps !" soupira-t-il.

Encore un peu halluciné, Ruki cligna des yeux, posant son regard sur son ami qui était déjà parti se préoccuper d'autre chose, et s'assist sur son lit, hésitant à en sortir, préféréant d'abord chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma encore, et l'ouvrit une dernière fois, ses cordes vocales enfin décidées à laisser sortir rien qu'un seul son.

"Je... Enfin... Euh... Pourquoi... ?"

Pas glorieux, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Ça irait mieux plus tard, de toute façon, il devait chanter. Un soupir sortit Ruki de sa torpeur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant le corps fin et musclé qui lui faisait face. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée alors que son esprit réalisait enfin que le guitariste l'avait embrassé. Celui-ci, le regard lointain, semblait las, ennuyé. Il fit face au chanteur, soupira encore, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le plus petit se sentit rougir un peu plus fort, et le regarda, sentant son coeur faire un bond, alors que l'autre se plaçait face à lui, une main sur sa joue. Ruki osa à peine le regarder; il avait l'impression de prendre feu, et l'autre ne lui répondait pas !

"Tu dormais comme un loir... Ça faisait une heure et demi que j'essayais de te réveiller, j'ai tout essayé, mais rien ne marchait. Alors..."

La colère montait en lui. Qu'il était bête. Mais qu'il était bête ! Ça n'était pas rare qu'Uruha embrasse les autres pour s'amuser, il le savait, pourtant ! Ruki se giffla mentalement. C'était stupide de s'être imaginé des choses... Et puis, ça n'était pas la première fois que le guitariste l'embrassait. Mais celle-là avait été tellement... différente, qu'il s'était fait des idées. Il se leva finalement, sans un mot, et partit se préparer, revenant fin prêt pour se rendre à la salle de concert.

"Le Bataclan". Pas très grand, comme endroit, mais suffisamment pour jouer, et elle pourrait tout de même accueillir de nombreux fans. Lui, ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup, même : et puis, si la scène n'était pas trop grande, ça signifiait qu'il ne serait pas très loin ds autres... Tant mieux. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver seul au milieu de la scène. Mine de rien, il appréciait énormément le contact humain.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, plus jeune, il avait enchaîné petites-amies sur conquêtes d'un soir, et peu à peu, il s'était attiré, sans s'en apercevoir, le ressentiment des autres membres du groupe. Uruha, particulièrement, s'était beaucoup éloigné de lui. Kai était devenu beaucoup plus frois, Reita ne lui avait, durant ce temps, adressé la parole que lorsqu'il y était obligé; même Aoi, pourtant son meilleur ami, venait le voir moins souvent, bien qu'il fut resté le plus proche du chanteur. Ce dernier avait mis un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, mais lorsque ça avait été le cas, il en avait parlé avec Kai et Aoi, et avait aussitôt cessé d'enchaîner les filles. Une seule relation sérieuse. Et la fille s'était... Il préféra ne pas y repenser.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible de revenir à zéro, de tout reconstruire après une telle chose ? De tourner la page et écrire une nouvelle histoire sur une feuille encore vierge ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il se posait souvent la question mais n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse. Et c'était pour ça qu'il ne répondait jamais à Aoi dès que le sujet 'Uruha' revenait sur le apis. Il y avait ça, et puis aussi le fait qu'il enviait le guitariste brun. Lui avait confiance en lui-même. Lui avait réussi à se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait, et n'allait plus tarder - Ruki en était persuadé - à finir dans ses bras. Alors que lui...

Le chanteur soupira, s'assit sur le rebord de la scène, son micro dans les mains, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, et tourna le regard vers le plafond. Il allait avoir besoin de discuter avec Aoi. Mais plus tard. Le guitariste semblait pris en pleine discussion avec le bassiste, enjoué par il ne savais quoi - il ne voulait même pas le savoir, en fait, préférant tenir compagnie à son désespoir. Ruki se laissa tomber sur le dos sur la scène, et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il aurait pu rester là des heures durant sans bouger, si Kai ne lui avait pas donné un petit coup de baguette sur le front. Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux, et soupira une fois de plus. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris : il fallait répéter. Le chanteur se releva, se plaça au milieu de la scène, pas super-motivé, son regard parcourut la sale, et il empoigna correctement son micro :

"Ok. On y va."

La répétition dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, et c'était sa faute : sa voix tremblait souvent, il n'arrivait pas toujours à se concentrer, et aucune émotion sinon le sentiment d'être perdu ne le prenait. Bref, une vraie catastrophe. Il s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur la chanson suivant, quand Kai posa ses baguettes. Lentement, le batteur se leva, suivit des yeux par Ruki, qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était vers lui que le leader se dirigeait. Il se mordit la lèvre, recula de deux pas, et tenta de se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'étais déjà - chose difficile. Kai l'attrapa malgré tout par le bras, et l'emmena dans une autre salle - probablement pour ne pas que les autres subissent l'engueulade - ce qui signifiait que le batteur était de très, très mauvaise humeur. Et ça n'était pas qu'une impression.

"Ruki," dit-il sèchement en plaquant le chanteur contre le mur. "Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as dans la tête en ce moment même, mais tu as intérêt à t'en défaire au plus vite, sinon on ne fait pas le live."

Touché, et même coulé. Même s'il ne disait rien, Ruki savait parfaitement que le batteur avait compris ce qu'il y avait derrière son comportement. Le chanteur frissona de peur alors que l'autre rejoignait le groupe. Il attendit que leur leader ait fini de se défouler sur sa batterie pour revenir à son tour sur scène. Là, il prit une grande inspiration, et souffla tout ce à quoi il avait repensé avant le début de la répétition. Puis, il se tint droit, face à son micro, déterminé.

Et il se mit à chanter.

Aoi allait commencer Cassis, quand Ruki annonça qu'il ne voulait pas la chanter ce soir-là. il s'en sentait incapable, vraiment. Chanter uen chanson d'amour quand on est considéré comme volage, étais-ce vraiment possible ? Il n'y croyait plus. Plus du tout. Et même s'il était amoureux, il ne savait pas assez ce que c'était pour pouvoir chanter Cassis avec tout son coeur. Alors, ils passèrent à la suivante. La fin de la répétition se passa dans le calme, même si Ruki était dans son petit monde. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il partit dans les rues de Paris, sans prêter attention à là où il allait. Ce ne fut qu'après environ dix ou quinze minute d'errance qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu... Ah, génial. En plus, il avait du mal à lire le français, il ne savait même plus par où il était passé, ni par où il devait passer ! Le jeune homme soupira, glissa une main dans sa poche pour prendre son portable... Et se rendit compte que celui-ci était en train de vibrer.

"Ruki ?" demanda une voix inquiète dans l'appareil.  
"Ah..." répondit l'intéressé d'une voix morne. "Uruha ?"

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, ce qui surprit quelque peu le chanteur. Uruha s'inquiétait pour lui ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il ne voulais pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas que le guitariste se force à s'inquiéter pour lui, peu importe la raison.

"Ruki," souffla de nouveau la voix du jeune homme châtain, "tout va bien ?"  
"..." devait-il vraiment répondre ? Il avait tellement honte... "Je... J'me suis perdu," avouta-t-il finalement.  
"Ça on s'en doute," rétorqua son ami, "mais il y a quoi autour de toi ? Rei veut aller te chercher, mais il sait pas par où aller..."  
"Euh..." murmura le chanteur, "y a... Un resto couleur rouge à gauche, et, euh... Une boutique de téléphone à droite... La devanture est bleue..."  
"..." Un long silence. Stressant. "...Il voit où c'est. Ne bouge pas, il vient te chercher."  
"Hai."  
"Et Ruki."  
"Mh ?"  
"Fais attention à toi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Il attendit patiemment. Reita ne fut pas long à venir, et il avait l'air incroyablement soulagé de voir que leur chanteur n'avait rien. Il l'attrapa par le bras, et ramena Ruki jusqu'au Bataclan, devant lequel attendaient déjà les fans. Il est entendit crier. Et il avançait, la tête basse, honteux. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la loge, où l'on s'occupa de lui, pendant que le bassiste se retrouvait assailli par une guitariste brun en ruth.

De son côté... Uruha, lentement, s'approchait de lui. Sa main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule du chanteur, et il regardait le reflet de celui-ci dans les yeux. Pas un mot. Pas un geste de plus. Rien pendant près d'une minute. Le plus petit brisa finalement le silence :

"Uruha..."  
"Sht Ruki."

Un nouveau silence. Long. Stressant pour le chanteur.

"Tu n'as rien."  
"Pourquoi j'aurais eu quelque chose ? Je..."  
"Sht."

Il se sentit gêné d'être ainsi observé, et alors qu'il osait à peine se rendre compte que le corps mince du guitariste était juste derrière le sien, les longs bras fins d'Uruha l'entouraient, lentement, calmement, dans le plus grand silence. Et cette étreinte silencieuse semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser.


	32. Journal de Bord 6 22h40

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 7- 22h40 - Paris - Salle de concert - Loge._

_Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté dans les bras d'Uruha. C'était chaud, doux... Agréable. C'est quand-même bête. Je ressors tout juste de concert et je ne pense qu'aux bras d'Uruha. Je suis obsédé par lui, ou quoi ? Faut que j'arrête... Retournons au concert - il vient juste de se terminer et je suis mort. Un peu déçu, aussi... Et effrayé. Au début de Taion, les filles criaient si fort que j'ai cru qu'elles allaient monter sur la scène. Apparemment, ils auraient aimé qu'on joue Cassis... Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Mais j'étais quand-même vachement étonné, je ne savais pas que tant de monde connaissait Anti-pop ! Tout le monde à chanté ! C'était vraiment... Woaw. J'en veux encore ! Et puis... J'ai trouvé ça vraiment incroyable, ils ont tous chanté "Happy Birthday to you" à Kai. C'était adorable, mais il y avait des ballons plein la scène, après, c'était un peu casse-cou, mais bon... On a fait avec. Reita... Etait bizarre, ce soir. Il s'est beaucoup collé à moi, au lieu d'Aoi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je ferais mon enquête demain, pour le moment, on doit retourner à l'hôtel. Peut-être que Kai en sait un peu plus ?_

_Ruki_


	33. Journal de Bord 6 07h19

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 8 - 07h19 - Paris - Hôtel - Chambre de Kai._

_Je me demande si les autres sont levés ? Ça m'étonnerait, franchement. C'est pas plus mal, c'est calme... De mon côté, je deviens nerveux. Je crois que les autres l'ont remarqué, Uruha m'a confisqué mon paquet de cigarettes, hier. Je veux retourner au Japoooon... Même pas pour mon aniversaire, juste pour lui..._

_D'ailleurs, je remercie le public français de me l'avoir souhaité... C'était vraiment trop adorable ! J'ai encore du mal à y criure. A part eux, bien sûr, qui aurait cru que les fans français me le souhaiteraient ? J'arrive déjà difficilement à croire qu'il en savent la date... Certes, ils ont eu deux jours d'avance, mais vraiment, c'était trop adorable. Je me demande... Je me demande, est-ce qui lui va y penser ? Je l'espère._

_Je me rends compte que ce journal de bord se transforme plus ou moins en journal intime, en ce qui me concerne. Ça ne va plus..._

_Kai_


	34. Journal de Bord 6 10h01

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 8 - 10h01 - Paris - Aéroport - Dans l'avion._

_Déjà en route pour l'Angleterre ! Moi qui espérais visiter Paris, c'est raté. L'avion partira dans un bon moment, et en attendant, j'ai droit à Aoi endormi, la tête posée sur mes genoux. Son visage d'enfant endormi est vraiment magnifique... C'est troublant. Adorable. il sourit, je suppose qu'il fait un beau rêve... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, hier, il était tellement distant pendant le live ! Peut-être parce que Ruki allait mal ? Vraiment, Aoi s'inquiète beaucoup pour tout le monde, même s'il ne le montre pas, ou à peine. Je comprends qu'il soit épuisé, il y a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter... J'ai l'impression que tout le groupe part en vrille, ces derniers temps; ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas discuté avec Uruha. A la place... Je passe mon temps avec le beau brun, là, allongé... Même pendant les lives, ça se sent qu'on n'est plus aussi soudés. J'ai peur pour l'avenir..._

_Tiens, Ruki est encore nerveux. Tout le monde est tendu, c'est dingue ! A la limite, d'habitude, la musique nous détend, mais là, rien, nada, niet, que dalle... Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à dormir paisiblement - est-ce qu'il est au moins confortablement installé ? Je suis tendu, comme les autres, alors j'ai peur qu'l ne soit pas à l'aise... J'aimerais bien être comme lui. Détendu, calme... Et pouvoir dormir. Même quand il est dans mes bras, ou plutôt, surtout quand il y est, je suis désormais presque incapable de dormir. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est confortablement installé ? Est-ce qu'il fait de beaux rêves ? Je me pose toutes ces questions à chaque fois que je le vois s'endormir. _

_J'ose espérer que mon manque de sommeil passera, que ça ira mieux... Il faudra un peu de temps, je suppose. J'en parlerais avec les autres. Mais plus tard, je ne veux pas le réveiller..._

_Reita_


	35. Journal de Bord 6 12h33

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 8 - 12h33 - Quelque part au-dessus de la Manche._

_C'est demain. L'anniversaire de Kai. On a déjà acheté son cadeau, mais il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. C'est pourtant flagrant... Mais bon, Kai oublie tellement souvent sa tête que ça n'inquiète plus grand-monde. Tant pis, il saura en temps voulu !_

_En attendant... En atendant, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie, et j'en ai marre de prendre l'avion. Vivement qu'on rentre... En plus, Ruki est de plus en plus étrange. Pourquoi est-il parti, hier ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire, et il m'évite. Il s'est placé de l'autre côté de Kai, il ne me regarde même pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'abandonne. C'est triste à dire... Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. J'ose espérer que je me trompe... Je le trouve sur les nerfs, en ce moment. Hier... Il m'a fait peur. Vraiment, j'ai cru qu'on ne le reverrait pas ! Et lui... Il avait l'air de ne rien en avoir à faire. C'est stressant. Et frustrant... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il ne me dit plus rien. Et je n'en saurais pas plus ce soir; selon le manager, ce soir, c'est chacun sa chambre. En plus, on fait le concert aujourd'hui. A croire que tout est fait pour m'empêcher de savoir ce qui ne va pas ! En plus de ça, je crois que je suis un peu jaloux des deux chattes en chaleur prêtes à se sauter dessus à ma droite..._

_Sérieusement, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore embrassés, depuis le temps. Ils passent leur temps à se chercher l'un, l'autre, à se provoquer,... A s'allumer. Je me demande comment tout ça va finir._

_Uruha_


	36. Journal de Bord 6 17h47

_**Journal de bord**_

_Jour 8 - 17h47 - Londres - Salle de concert._

_Encore une répétition de terminée. Le concert est dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes, et je suis encore à côté de la plaque. Pourvu que Rei ne recommence pas le coup d'hier ! J'ai faili devenir fou. Mais je suppose que c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était rassuré de revoir Ruki, vu qu'il a de nouveau agi normalement après le concert. J'ai hate de jouer à nouveau ! Moi ? Un obsédé du boulot ? ... Mais non, voyons. J'aime ma guitare, c'est tout... Enfin, pas seulement ma guitare... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire; Quoiqu'il en soit... On n'a pas été très en forme au dernier concert, mais ce soir, je sens que ça va déchirer ! Je suis serexcité - pour une fois que ce n'est pas Ruki ! D'ailleurs, lui, depuis hier, il est distant. Tout le monde est inquièt mais personne ne veut le montrer ! C'est stupide... Il faut lui secouer les puces une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je vais en parler à Uruha, c'est lui le plus inquièt et c'est de lui dont Ruki a besoin. Pourvu qu'il y arrive..._

_Aoi_


	37. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le concert s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Il était épuisé et heureux; jamais il ne s'était autant dépensé pour un simple concert de tournée. Dans un soupir de bonheur, il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux, et s'installa sur le côté pour s'endormir. Et il attendit. Dix, quinze, trente, quarante-cinq minutes. Rien. Il était incapable de dormir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Les nuits précédentes, pourtant, il avait réussi à dormir... Les nuits précédentes, il avait Aoi dans les bras. Peut-être étais-ce grâce à lui ? Mieux valait ne pas se mentir, enlevons ce 'peut-être' : c'était grâce à lui. Cette nuit... Cette nuit, Aoi était dans la chambre d'à côté. Peut-être qu'il dormait déjà ? Sûrement... Il allait le réveiller, s'il allait le voir. Du moins s'il dormait... Reita soupira, s'allongea sur le ventre, et enlaça son oreiller. Et, pile au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, le vibreur de son portable attira son attention. Il attrapa l'appareil, en cacha de sa main une partie de l'écran, qui brillait trop fort à son goût, et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il sursauta en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur : apparemment, Aoi non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré le contenu du message, qui lui souhaitait "bonne nuit". Reita eut un sourire, et répondit au message. Il ne précisait pas grand-chose, sinon qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et la réponse qu'il obtint fut similiaire. Sans un bruit, il se leva de son lit - avec certes quelques difficultés dues à la fatigue - et sortit de sa chambre, pour aller frapper à celle d'Aoi, juste à côté; L'air un peu étonné, le guitariste lui ouvrit, et le laissa entrer, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement épuisé. Le brun invita son ami à s'asseoir sur le lit, et l'y rejoignit. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de discuter : vaincus par la fatigue, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Seuls quelques murmures s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres...

"Bonne nuit."

...Et Morphée les entoura de ses bras bienveillants, tous les deux ensemble. Et lorsque Reita se réveilla, il profita de la vue que lui offrait Aoi endormi : les yeux fermés, un vague sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'air apaisé. Reita adressa un sourire au visage endormi du guitariste, et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci, avant de jeter un oeil au portable d'Aoi. Il était encore tôt, pas la peine de se précipiter. Il glissa simplement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son vis-à-vis. Le guitariste semblait si calme que c'en était reposant. C'était peut-être ce qui lui avait manqué ? Qu'en savait-il... La seule certitude qu'il avait, à ce moment, c'était le léger sourire d'Aoi, de Yuu, qui dormait profondément. De nouveau, il posa un baiser sur son front, et resserra légèrement son étreinte. Cette fois, les lèvres du guitariste s'entrouvrirent, et l laissa échapper un soupir. Le bassiste, malheureusement, ne put comprendre ce qu'il avait dit... Il se contenta de sourire, et sa main s'arrêta dans la chevelure noire d'Aoi. Enfin, les prunelles sombres du guitariste apparurent aux yeux de Reita, qui souriait toujours. Un même sourire flotta un instant sur les lèvres du brun, qui les entrouvrit lentement.

"Ohayou," murmura-t-il, encore endormi.  
"Ohayou," répondit l'autre, d'une voix douce.

Au lieu de se lever, le plus âgé des deux se blottit contre son ami, refermant les yeux, et ne bougea plus. Le bassiste eur un léger rire, mais resserra son étreinte, parcourant timidement le dos du guitariste de ses mains. Admirant le sourire canaille de l'autre, il se disait qu'ils ressemblait à deux amants. La vision ne lui déplaisait pas, d'autant plus qu'Aoi avait niché son visage dans le cou du blond. Il avait plus ou moins l'impression que ses plus récents rêves se réalisaient... N'était-ce vraiment qu'une impression ? Le brun devait être entre le sommeil et l'éveil, cas sa main se glissa sous le haut de Reita, qui eut un frisson. Les doigts fins et pâles couraient sur le torse finement musclé du bassiste, qui se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir sous ces caresses. Puis, la main s'arrêta, et le blond craignit un instant qu'elle ne se dirigea vers son bas-ventre... Mais par chance, la curieuse s'arrêta sur son ventre, bientôt rejointe par les doigts longs et fins de Reita. Les sentant s'entremêler aux siens, le guitariste rouvrit les yeux, et, les lèvres entrouvertes, leva un regard surpris vers le bassiste. Ce dernier, pour se moquer, faisait semblant de s'être rendormi... Le brun ne se laissa pas avoir, et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez, arrachant un sourire tendre à son vis-à-vis, qui rouvrit les yeux, et glissa une main sur la joue de l'autre. Aoi, finalement, eut un sourire malicieux, puis lui vola un baiser. Reit en fit autant, mais le guitariste ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, et glissa sa langue contre les douces lamelles de chair de son tout nouvel amant, demandant sans un mot l'accès à la bouche du blond, qui le lui autorisa sans même se poser de questions. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent pendant un temps jamais assez long, et lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, leurs regards n'étaient plus les mêmes : une nouvelle lueur y était apprue, une lueur de bonheur qui venait raviver encore cette lueur d'amour déjà vive dans leurs yeux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Leur étreinte se resserra, leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre se réchauffant mutuellement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Quelques minutes, quelques heures... Qu'importait le temps, quand ils le passaient ensemble ? Malheureusement, il fallait bien revenir à la réalité, et ce fut un poing frappant à leur porte qui leur fit faire le voyage. Lentement, Aoi se dégagea de l'étreinte du bassiste. Il alla ouvrir, laissant apparaître le visage de Kai.

"On part manger en ville dans une heure, on se rejoint dans le hall," expliqua le leader. "Prépare-toi... J'vais aller prévenir Reita."  
"NON !" réagit automatiquement le guitariste. Le batteur lui adressa un regard surpris. "Je... Je vais le faire moi-même !"

Pour toute répondre, Kai lui adressa un sourire, et alla rejoindre sa propre chambre. Le brun, lui, retourna jusqu'à son lit, où il se glissa dans les bras de son amant, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il allait falloir se lever. Le bassiste répondit par un grognement, l'embrassa, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, promettant à Aoi de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il se changea, enfilant ses plus beaux vêtements. C'était l'anniversaire de Kai. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils allaient au resto. Habillé, un peu maquillé, coiffé, il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, avant de soritr et fermer la porte à clef, pour rejoindre son guitariste. Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, entra, et embrassa son amant. Aoi n'était pas coiffé. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air absolument adorable. Le bassiste écarta une mèche de son visage, et le gratifia d'un sourire attendri. Yuu caressa le nez d'Akira, avec un petit air malicieux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

"Tu devrais sortir plus souvent comme ça," murmura rêveusement le brun. "Tu es beau."

Les joues du bassiste prirent une légère teinte rosée, et il embrassa son amant. Tous les deux descendirent rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ruki était affalé contre un mur, et Kai s'était isolé pour téléphoner. Manquait Uruha, qui descendit précipitemment les escaliers, et manqua de se prendre un Ruki en pleine tête. Par chance, le chanteur avait quelques réflexes, et réussit à le rattraper à temps. Les deux soupirèrent de soulagement, et adressèrent un regard d'incompréhension aux deux amoureux, qui avaient profité de l'inatention des deux autres pour s'embrasser... Sauf que le baiser avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Le chanteur adressa un sourire moqueur au guitariste brun, qui lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

"Eh ben il vous en aura fallu, du temps !" s'exclama Ruki, provoquant un rire chez le guitariste châtain.  
"Et alors ?" rétorqua l'autre guitariste, "au moins, ça s'est fait..."

Etrangement, le chanteur se calma aussitôt, et lança un regard furtir à Uruha. Le bassiste ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais son amant le rassura d'un sourire qui signifiait qu'il comprendrait bientôt... Akira décida de lui faire confiance, et ne posa aucune question, simplement inquiété par Uruha, qui semblait avoit eu très chaud - et pour cause, la main de Ruki était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et avec la différence de taille, elle se trouvait au niveau de la cuisse du guitariste. Il devait effectivement avoir TRES chaud. Pauvre Uruha, qui semblait faire un effort considérable en s'éloignant du chanteur, qui, lui, sembla lui adresser un regard réprobateur. Ou comment tout faire comprendre à un bassiste blond pervers en un rien de temps et sans prononcer un mot.

Kai revenu, le groupe fut conduit à un restaurant de spécialités locales. Le cadeau était ô combien soigneusement caché dans le coffre de la voiture, et ils avaient prévu de le lui offrir un peu plus tard - ils avaient décidé de faire un tour à Central Park dans l'après-midi. En attendant, ils s'installèrent à la table que leur STAFF européen leur avait réservé. Après un repas aux goûts de chacun, ils commandèrent chacun une part de gâteau. Aoi sortit des bougies, les planta sur la part du batteur, et les alluma avec son briquet.

"Joyeux Anniversaire !" chantèrent les musiciens, tandis que leur leader éclatait de rire.

Il les remercia en rougissant, et souffla les bougies. Décidemment, ils avaient un leader adorable... C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient. Kai profita de ce mini moment de gloire pour féliciter Aoi et Reita. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, et adressa un sourire gêné au reste du groupe. Il retirait sa pensée, en fait, le batteur n'était qu'un boulet qui avait pour seul but de lui faire honte devant tout le groupe. Non mais. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa tempe, et osa relever la tête, l'air tout penaud. Aoi le regardait en souriant, l'air tout fier de lui avoir fait piquer un fard. Incapable de se venger, le blond lui piqua la joue d'un baiser, et tira la langue à Kai. Eclat de rire général. Il entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de son amant sous la table, et lui vola un baiser, pendant que Kai retirait les bougies de sa part, pour pouvoir la manger. Chacun en fit autant, et ils terminèrent bien vite leur repas, avant de rejoindre la voiture. Les musiciens furent emmenés jusqu'à Central Park, où le bassiste prit le cadeau qu'ils avaient acheté pour Kai. Le groupe se dirigea vers un coin du parc plutôt calme, où Ruki et Uruha asseyèrent leur leader sur un banc. Eux préférèrent s'asseoir sur l'herbe, et Reita fut rejoint par le guitariste châtain. Ensemble, ils ammenèrent leur encombrant et coûteux cadeau à leur ami - ou plutôt mère - et déposèrent chacun un baiser sur ses joues. Et puis, ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

"Encore joyeux anniversaire," lancèrent Ruki et Aoi d'une même voix.

Lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, leur leader ouvrit le paquet, décollant chaque scotch. Dans les bras du bassiste, Aoi tremblait d'impatience, jouait avec son piercing, se triturait les mains. Reita les pris entre les siennes et les embrassa, blotissant son guitariste surpris contre lui. La rougeur des joues de son aîné l'amusa, et il déposa un baiser sur son nez. Son amant nicha son visage au creux du cou de Reita, pour y cacher sa gêne. Et y déposa un baiser. Le blond laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement : il se disait aussi qu'un tel comportement ne ressemblait pas à son guitariste ! Un cri de surprise et de joie le sortit de ses pensées : Kai venait de terminer d'ouvrir son cadeau, et l'admirait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du manche, pincèrent les cordes. Le sourire enchanteur du batteur apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il serrait l'instrument contre lui.

"Elle est magnifique," murmura-t-il. "Merci."


End file.
